black_featherfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackdaw (Torey Douglas/Uri Adler)
Jackdaw is a general in Black Feather. They were recruited by Corvus at the recommendation of Kain. They are the last to join Black Feather. Biography Jackdaw was born in a genetics research facility as part of the Supersoldier Genome Project in 2065. They were created to investigate the feasibility and efficacy of a class of sexless humans for military and heavy labour. "Sure, good job to the pre-plague people for trying to accept non-binary and intersex people but now we're just being shat out to be expendable slaves." -- Jackdaw The facility at which Jackdaw was born and raised in was on a military base and they would be enlisted into service at the age of 16. When Jackdaw was wandering the facility one day, they were mistaken for an older officer due to their ambiguous appearance and the fact that some of the officers on the base have never seen the transgenic children produced by the research facility before. After that point, they realised that they could use this to their advantage to escape. In 2077 at the age of 12, they obtained information about troops that were to be dispatched to No Man's Land and disguised themself as one of the officers. After they managed to leave the Gunnedin walls, they immediately separated themself from the troops. A few weeks of surviving out in the tundra later, Jackdaw found Kain's cabin. Kain was hesitant to bring Jackdaw in at first because he noticed their microchip scar which may give away his and Jackdaw's location but he helped them remove it in a rather scarring way both mentally and physically so he could destroy it. From that point on, Kain trained Jackdaw in wilderness and city survival techniques. Although Kain advised that Jackdaw should escape to other settlements and become a citizen there, Jackdaw overheard Kain talking about Black Feather with Corvus and was curious about the organisation. Jackdaw insisted on contacting Corvus so Kain arranged for that to happen. In 2080 at the age of 15, Jackdaw used their military disguise Uri Adler to re-enter the city walls to meet Corvus and join Black Feather. During Jackdaw's time in Gunnedin working for Black Feather, Kain has been sending Jackdaw letters discreetly every two months, reporting on how other settlements and societies are managing. Kain is not necessarily trying to convince Jackdaw to move to a better settlement but since they are the first of Kain's proteges to move back to where they came from, naturally Kain is worried about them. During the events of Black Feather, they discover that they were created for a SGP when they previously believed that they were just abandoned by their parents due to "bad genes" to live on a military base. Personality and Traits Jackdaw appears completely androgynous and they are intersex. As a result of being heavily genetically tampered with, they have piebald dark brown and white hair in a messy undercut and white eyes. Their hair is white in the undercut region with small specks of brown and on top, their brown hair has streaks of white. They also have very noticeable dimples. They are commonly seen wearing goggles or other kinds of dark eyewear to hide their eyes when they are posing as a regular citizen to not draw attention to their highly unnatural eye colour even for the average transgenic human. They are also often seen wearing a grey pullover hoodie from the 2010s era. Jackdaw is highly intelligent and physically capable due to the fact that they were a project for the military though they don't like to show that. They may come off as rude because they were partially raised by Kain and they both lived out in the tundra isolated from other humans and never learnt common social cues. They are highly energetic and dramatic so they do not tend to enjoy covert missions under Black Feather. Although it is highly discouraged as it may compromise the secrecy of Black Feather, they like to play hero while off duty and are somewhat popular in Gunnedin as a folk hero though not enough to raise the attention of NGLUS. They dislike following orders too precisely especially when they can figure out an easier route as failure in any form gives them immense stress. They prefer to be offered objectives and be creative with accomplishing that task. Despite disliking orders, they are not particularly that good at coming up with their own plans. Over time, Jackdaw has started to see Kain less as a mentor and more as a close pal. Kain however still considers Jackdaw to be extremely naive even as an adult. Jackdaw and Crow tend to have a rivalry because Crow sees himself as the leader of the generals under Corvus' command yet Jackdaw always has different plans and is equally matched to Crow's skill level. Crow and Jackdaw can get along incredibly well despite that and the team would be immensely more powerful if they coordinated better. Meanwhile, Corvus is not too bothered by Jackdaw's deviation from orders because he understands that Jackdaw has their own methods since they were mostly educated by Kain and will take after him. Jackdaw enjoys scouting Gunnedin with Raven and sometimes they work together on unofficial hero business though Jackdaw often is annoyed at how protective she is of Crow and how similar they are. She sometimes does have to explain her and Crow's incredibly similar genomes and upbringing. Because Rook is often the one to break up arguments between Crow and Jackdaw, Jackdaw often perceives Rook as being on their side when it seems that Raven has gravitated to Crow's. Other than that, Jackdaw does not know much about Rook and sometimes may take advantage of his propensity to equalise situations. Jackdaw holds the belief that ranks do not matter in any sense because they are a construct of society and basing your life's intentions on ascending ranks is useless. Trivia * Jackdaw's two names Torey and Uri represent the nucleotides T in DNA and U in RNA * Adler means "eagle" in German and Douglas means "dark river" * Uri Adler is the name of the older officer that bore resemblance to Jackdaw and it is the identity they use to move in and out of Gunnedin while Torey Douglas is the name they use when posing as a citizen. Uracil is part of RNA which can move from the nucleus into the cytoplasm whereas Thymine is part of DNA which can only stay in the nucleus. I'm fucking hilarious. * Jackdaw's MBTI is ENFP Gallery Jackdaw.jpeg black_feather_crew.png jackdaw_uri_comparison.jpeg jackdaw_fullbody.jpeg jackdaw_salute.png jackdaw_concept.jpeg jackdaw_headshots.jpeg Category:Characters